


document the world inside your skin

by jk_rockin



Series: JK's terror.exe flash fest fills [6]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, much fluffier than the tags suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jk_rockin/pseuds/jk_rockin
Summary: Sometimes, being with them like this, pinned between them, often as not, Thomas wondered what they wanted with him. Two captains, heroes, saviours of such men as had survived their ill-fated expedition. They’d become the polestars of his world. It had been as natural as breathing to love them both, but anyone looking would have known they loved each other. It was hard to believe, even on the cusp of spending all over their hands, that they loved him too, that there was room for him in their orbit, but he didn't need to believe it; they believed it and told him so, and he believed in them.For the terror.exe flash fic fest, from the prompt:i put the lemon juice in the threesome... and tender hand-holding.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames/Thomas Jopson
Series: JK's terror.exe flash fest fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899301
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52
Collections: @terror_exe Prompt Fills





	document the world inside your skin

**Author's Note:**

> …I have no excuse for this. The threesome and the scurvy-themed banter I can blame on the prompt, but the rest of it? A peep through a porthole into my terrible id. *breaks champagne bottle over the bow of the extended Terror.exe collection*
> 
> Title from _A Beginning Song_ , by The Decemberists. If I haven't tagged for something and you wish I had, please drop a comment to let me know.

“Don’t take it as a reflection on your efforts, dear boy,” said James, threading a hand through Thomas’s hair. “It feels wonderful. I’m just not quite at full strength- I nearly died of scurvy, you know.”

“He’ll be dining out on that one for years,” said Francis. Thomas couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Makes a change from Birdshit Island. You'll like that," said James.

Thomas did not say anything, as his mouth was otherwise occupied. It was difficult not to take personally that James was not hard, but Thomas was willing to take him at his word that he was doing well. Not what he was used to, but the feeling of James's soft cock in his mouth was far from unpleasant, and one ran much less risk of choking.

"Thomas had the scurvy, and sometimes whole hours pass without him mentioning it," said Francis. The rock of his hips into Tom’s was a more straightforward kind of pleasure. It was grounding, to be held between the two of them like this. Nowhere else to be, nothing else to worry about. In such moments, Thomas found himself... drifting, almost. Letting his body do what was bid of him, without shame or hesitation.

“Oh, pish tosh,” said James. “Two days of lemon juice put him to rights. The surgeon says I shall be _months_ in recovering.”

“Lying about like a consumptive heroine in one of your gothic novels, no doubt,” Francis grumbled. Astonishing, how he could keep his breath while steadily fucking Thomas into the bunk, but of the three of them his health had withstood their travails best.

“Mm. Not quite,” said James. He drew his fingers down Thomas’s cheek. When he rubbed around the edge of Thomas’s open mouth, Thomas let his prick slip from his lips, and ran his tongue along the inside of his thumb, biting lightly at the ball of his hand. “Good Christ, Francis. Where did you find this boy?”

“As if you haven’t been a thoroughly debauching influence on us both.” Francis stroked a hand down Thomas’s flank, a caress that became pressure on the small of his back, tilting Thomas’s hips up to meet his next thrust. A high, desperate sound came out of Thomas, who was grateful for James's hand to muffle the noise.

"He likes that," said James, conversationally. "I still can't believe you hadn't fucked him before the rescue. A pretty thing like this at your beck and call, going ignored? What a waste."

"I have practice," said Francis, voice rough with the work of pleasure, "ignoring pretty things I'm not allowed to have."

"You have me, captain," Thomas panted, lifting his head. The new angle made his cock jerk and his head spin, so that only the supportive bracket of James's thighs kept him from falling onto his face.

"You have _us_ ," said James. He took Thomas's head in both his hands, and guided him back onto his prick. It was still barely even halfway hard, but it didn't matter; it still felt good to be put to use. “Oh, lovely. Isn’t he lovely, Francis?”

Francis only grunted in reply, and shuffled back, getting his knees under him for better leverage. Moaning around James’s cock, Thomas braced against the bed. This was his favourite part- Francis, laying aside propriety in pursuit of his goal, simply _taking_ \- and it was to be savoured, no matter how close each sharp, driving thrust brought him to spending all over the sheets. To distract himself, he redoubled his attentions to James, drawing him in as deeply as he could and laving the silken flesh with his tongue.

“Heavens above, you tart. I must be dead, to withstand a mouth like yours,” James said, his breath coming short. He cradled Tom’s head gently, considerate of his fragile scalp. It was healing already; it would not be too long, Tom hoped, until his hair could withstand pulling again. “Look at him, Francis. Look at our gorgeous boy, he’s working so hard for us-”

Gripping Thomas’s waist, Francis pushed all the way in, and spent inside him with a shuddering groan. He draped himself over Thomas’s back, pressing his face between his shoulder blades. “If you were dead, you might sometimes be quiet,” he said, between great lungfuls of air.

James lifted a hand from Thomas’s hair to reach for Francis, the soft skin of the inside of his arm sliding over Thomas’s shoulder. With his face still buried in James’s thigh, he could see nothing, but he could feel his captains’ bodies moving against his, and he let them maneuver him without complaint, ending up cradled between them, his back against their chests.

“How could I possibly stay quiet with all this beauty before me?” asked James, skimming a hand down over Thomas’s belly.

Francis hid a smile in a kiss pressed to Thomas’s neck, and joined his hand with James’s, their fingers tangling together around Thomas’s eager, twitching erection. It was a challenge to bite back the noise that threatened to escape Thomas’s throat, but even rescued, they were still onboard a crowded ship. He should have put a hand over his own mouth, since his captains seemed disinclined to leave off touching him long enough to do it for him, and would have, had he felt able to move his arms. "Nngghh," he said.

"Hush, love. Don’t mind his lip,” said Francis, loud enough for James to hear him. “You just let us see to you, hmm?”

“Unparalleled romance,” James shot back, but he, too, was smiling, and the rhythm of their touches did not waver as they stroked him.

Sometimes, being with them like this, pinned between them, often as not, Thomas wondered what they wanted with him. Two captains, heroes, saviours of such men as had survived their ill-fated expedition. They’d become the polestars of his world. It had been as natural as breathing to love them both, but anyone looking would have known they loved each other. It was hard to believe, even on the cusp of spending all over their hands, that they loved him too, that there was room for him in their orbit, but he didn't need to believe it; they believed it and told him so, and he believed in them.

His climax, when it came, was almost by the by- one more peak of pleasure in a positive mountain range of rolling joys- but it left him utterly boneless with sensation, and content enough to be coddled past his deserts. Here, in this place outside their ordinary lives, he could let Francis wipe their bodies clean, knowing full well it was his job, not the captain’s. He pawed at James’s cock, more a gesture than anything else, and was not hurt when James merely kissed him and arranged their nightshirts to a more appropriate modesty.

“Look at him, he’s done in,” said Francis, stroking Thomas’s hair.

“You have that effect,” said James.

“You’ll take no credit for it? Not much like you,” said Francis. Thomas, eyes slipping closed, watched the hazy shapes of his captains leaning across him to kiss. “Now, since you’ll neither of you allow me the decency of a man’s share of his own bed-”

“It’s a roomy berth, captain,” said Thomas. James, having turned himself so as to be flat to the wall, tugged Thomas to him, back to chest, like spoons in a drawer, leaving a gap between Thomas and the edge of the bunk. “We’ll fit, somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and scream about icy lads with me [on tumblr](https://jkrockin.tumblr.com/) or [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/jk_rockin).


End file.
